Title suggestions welcome
by WildChild611
Summary: Well, this is my first stab, if you will, at a Hannibal fiction. Please RnR, it would be much appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well, hello there. Thanks for clicking in. Well, this is my first stab, if you will, at a Hannibal fiction. I will do all in my ability to keep you awake in the first chapter. I AM not the creator of Hannibal, but I am the creator of the little nobody people in here. On with the story, then! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Clarice Starling sighed, exhausted after a long day at work. She was on her way home, thankful to be doing so. She was a very cautious driver, but for a moment she tore her eyes from the road to glance at her wrist watch. 7:19 PM. She soon arrived at her home. A light drizzle of rain seemed to fit her mood as she hurried to her door. A medium sized package sat on her stoop, wrapped in plain brown paper. She studied it for a moment, then picked it up and rushed inside. Her home was immaculate. She enjoyed tidy living quarters. She set the package on her table, and shuffled through the mail that had accumulated over the past week. Bill, bill, letter, bill, junk, bill. She opened the letter. It was from a distant cousin whom she never really got to know. The letter informed her that there was an upcoming funeral for her "beloved" great great aunt. Like she had time for that. Her eyes wandered over to the package that sat on her table. She peeled off the paper and opened the box. In the box sat a much smaller box. It seemed trivial to pay postage on a large box like this, when all you were shipping was a small item. She picked up the smaller box, and opened it. It's contents shocked her. A small ruby ring sat in the box. She gaped at its beauty. She noticed a small piece of paper. In slanty, formal script, it read: _For you, Clarice. Hope you like it. Your old pal, Hannibal Lecter. _She was shocked. She shot a withering glance at the larger box. She should've known. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N: Would I be wrong in saying that was a good beginning? I know it was short, but aren't most first chapters? Review and tell me if you like it, please. More to come. Lotsa Luv, MHR. 


	2. chapter numero dos!

A/N: Hullo. I'll be continuing now. (God, I'm bad at this.......) Hannibal is not my creation, but the people that I made up are. On with the story, then! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hannibal Lecter stood infront of his full length mirror and studied his appearence. He was quite pleased with the outcome. He wondered wether Clarice had recieved his packages or not. He'd had the ring made special. Hmm, Clarice......... As Dr. Lecter became caught up in his thoughts, someone buzzed up from the bottom floor of the apartment building. He must admit, it wasn't nearly as nice as his previous abode, but then again, nothing probably would be. He strode over to the door, and answered the buzz. "Can I help you?" he asked, the words practically rolling out of his mouth. "Yes, uhm, Dr. Carstairs, it's me, Fred Paccino," replied a voice. Lecter unlocked the door, as a cue for Fred to enter. "Thank you," said Fred quickly, ending the buzz conversation. He lugged two large packages up to the door. "Oh, splendid, they've arrived," said Lecter to no one in particular. "I don't know what you have in there, Sir, but it sure is heavy!" exclaimed the younger man, making small talk. "Well, Fred, you can't quite complain, as your job is the delivery boy. You deliver the packages," said Hannibal, "While I, on the other hand, receive tham." This comment somewhat insulted Fred. He became flushed with anger. "Hey, you watch who you're talking to!" he shouted. "Tsk tsk, Fred. I believe _you _should watch who _you're _talking to," replied Lecter, still completely calm. He handed Fred $5.00, and turned to his packages. Fred frowned at this. "You usually tip bigger than this," he stated, pocketing the money. "Well, Fred, did I wrongfully deny you the bigger tio? Or did you not deserve it?" asked Hannibal, not really expecting an answer. Fred made a face at his back, and then left the apartment. "How ungrateful. Well, I suppose the root of all evil sometimes forces us to lose our composure," he stated to the empty apartment, and set about opening his packages. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N: 0_o cliffhanger. Well, it's really not that suspenseful yet, but..... Sorry the chapters are so unbelievably short, but I keep trying to get stuff up, they have to be short so I stay on schedule. More to come. Review, please, if you could spare the moment. Lotsa Luv, MHR. 


End file.
